1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an adsorption head for a surface mounting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A surface mounting device includes a structure whereby an adsorption head having an adsorption nozzle adsorbs electronic parts placed in a part supplier, transports the electronic parts to a printed substrate, and mounts the electronic parts in a predetermined location on the printed substrate.
Also, typically, a shaft is mounted on the main body of the adsorption head main body and an adsorption nozzle for adsorbing electronic parts is mounted on a lower end of the shaft (for example, JP Pub. No. 11-330792A). The shaft is movable vertically and rotatable around an axis thereof. Also, an air passage extending through the adsorption nozzle is formed inside the shaft, and when the adsorption nozzle adsorbs a part, a negative pressure is applied to the part through the air passage, and when a part is mounted, a fine positive pressure is applied to the part.
Additionally, since dust may highly likely accumulate in the air passage in the shaft, cleaning needs to be performed regularly or frequently. Also, since a lower portion of the shaft is installed with high precision to slide with respect to the main body of the adsorption head main body so as to secure an accurate vertical movement and rotation of the shaft, when wear occurs due to use and the degree of wear exceeds a reference level, the shaft needs to be replaced. Also, the lower portion of the shaft may be deformed by an external force due to collisions with parts on a printed substrate, and in this case, the shaft also needs to be replaced.
When a maintenance work, such as cleaning of the air passage in the shaft and replacing of the shaft, is conducted, the shaft needs to be separated from the adsorption head main body. The air passage is formed in the lower portion of the shaft, and the lower portion of the shaft may be deformed. An entire shaft in the related art is separated from the adsorption head main body because upper and lower portions of the shaft are integrally formed with each other. In most cases, components, such as a spline nut, are installed on the shaft, and separating the shaft from the main body of the adsorption head main body requires many and time-consuming processes.